falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
New Vegas medical clinic
(exterior) (interior) }} "Serenity / Dream Town" The New Vegas medical clinic is a Followers of the Apocalypse medical facility outside of New Vegas run by Doctor Usanagi. It is located east and right next of Crimson Caravan Company and somewhat southwest of the mole rat ranch. Layout There is a waiting room in the clinic's entrance in which guests wait to be accommodated by Dr. Usanagi. Further into the clinic is a surgery room, a small classroom (for medical students), and a toilet. Notable loot * 7 syringes of Med-X in the surgery room, middle rack of the left supply cart (must be stolen). Related quests * I Don't Hurt Anymore * Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger Notes * The background music is "Dream Town", which had been originally used for Modoc. * If the Courier has befriended the Followers of the Apocalypse, Usanagi will give you a discount on supplies, including publications such as Meeting People, Fixin' Things, and Today's Physician. She will also buy your items for a value higher than other vendors (such as the Gun Runners). * In addition to being able to buy medical supplies and medical treatments at the clinic, the Courier can buy medical implants that increase SPECIAL traits for 4,000 caps each, as well as a Damage Threshold upgrade for 8,000 caps and a health regeneration implant for 12,000 caps. Buying all implants will cost a total of 48,000 caps (calculated without taking the discount into account). * The value of your Endurance will determine how many implants the Courier can have, up to the max of 9. Temporary boosts do not count, as only permanent points allow you to receive them. * The clinic doesn't have any medical supplies in storage, so the only way to obtain them from this area is by buying them from Usanagi. * Dr. Usanagi's supplies restock every 48 hours. * Caps paid to Dr. Usanagi for implants do not add to the caps she has to buy items from the Courier. * There are a total of three clinic guards in the main room when you walk in the door and one more in the back near the surgery room. * Interestingly, the window to the right of the outside doors has a smiley face with an "X" below it. This sign is similar to the symbol used in Hobo code to indicate that "the doctor at this office will treat hobos free of charge", which is consistent with the humanitarian mission of the Followers. Appearances The New Vegas medical clinic appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Behind the scenes The New Vegas medical clinic is situated in the same geographical location as the Operation Hope Medical Clinic within the CARE Complex, a non-profit free medical and dental clinic in Las Vegas, Nevada.Operation Hope Medical Clinic at CARE. Bugs * If you have two companions with you and get the health regeneration implant, both of your companions will disappear upon leaving the clinic. * Dr. Usanagi will sometimes lose the conversation option to heal injuries. She will still cure radiation poisoning and offer implants and supplies. * A bug occurs after asking for the charisma implant the entrance to the clinic becomes locked however the only way to exit is to have an average Lockpick skill. Gallery New vegas Clinic1.jpg New vegas Clinic2.jpg Medical clinic reception.jpg|Reception area Medical clinic research.jpg|Research room Medical clinic schoolboards.jpg|Classroom Category:Post-War businesses Category:Fallout: New Vegas locations de:Krankenhaus New Vegas es:Clínica de New Vegas ru:Медицинская клиника Нью-Вегаса uk:Медична клініка Нью-Вегаса zh:新维加斯诊所